Modern telecommunication services provide features to assist those who are deaf or hearing-impaired. One such feature is a text captioned telephone system for the hearing impaired. A text captioned telephone system may be a telecommunication intermediary service that is intended to permit a hearing-impaired user to utilize a normal telephone network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.